


The Cat and the Porcupine

by Stinastar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aiden Lives (The Witcher), Insecure Lambert (Witcher), Lambert is a porcupine, Lambert is secretly soft, M/M, Only One Bed, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Soft Aiden (The Witcher), Soft bastards, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, caring Aiden, don't tell him I said so, grumpy lambert, last room at the inn, one bed, patient Aiden, prickly Lambert, understanding Aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Oh no, there's only one bed in the last room at the inn. What will they dooo.Ok actually it's kinda soft and sweet. Pre-slash. Not there yet but they'll get there.Featuring prickly Lambert who isn't sure what to do, and cheeky but caring, loving Aiden.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	The Cat and the Porcupine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieStormfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/gifts).



> This is my fifth fic for my 100 followers celebration bingo on tumblr, 1C was “only one bed.” Ellie sent me:  
> >> hi!! can I get 1c with Lambert/Aiden, maybe the first time with only one bed? <3

Lambert unlocked the door to their room, grumbling.

“Last room in the inn. _One bed_. As if.” He tromped through the doorway and threw his bag to the floor.

“What did that bag ever do to you?” Aiden smirked. “With that storm outside, I’m not surprised. It’s a small town, and a small inn.” Lambert grumbled incoherently. “Afraid I’ll take advantage of you, wolf?”

Lambert whipped his head up, make a choking noise.

“Whu… no… that’s not… fuck off, Aiden.”

Aiden just grinned, then set down his own bag by the bed. He crept up behind Lambert, who was grumbling as he discarded his weapons.

“Is that what you want?” He purred in Lambert’s ear, running his hands down Lambert’s arms.

“Leave off!” Lambert wrenched his arms out of Aiden’s hands and stepped away. “Stupid cat” he grumbled.

Aiden frowned and turned to get rid of his own weapons and armour.

“Sure you’re a wolf and not a porcupine? Prickly bastard.” He started stripping off the rest of his clothes. “I’m beat. I’m going to bed.” Once he was down to his braies he slipped into the bed, facing the wall.

Lambert glanced surreptitiously over his shoulder before going back to unnecessarily checking over his armour. He hated it when Aiden got like that. He loved it. So he hated it. It didn’t mean anything. The Cat Witcher was friendly and flirty with everyone. But when he was like that with Lambert it made him… feel things. Want things. But that was stupid. He knew Aiden didn’t mean anything by it. And he found he really liked travelling and working with him. So he had to keep his cool. Not make things weird. He didn’t know what to do when Aiden got all… touchy and flirty.

Once he’d fussed as much as possible over his armour and swords, Lambert shucked off his clothes and crawled into the bed, trying to leave space between himself and the other Witcher. He pulled the covers up to his chin and suppressed a shiver. It was cold, winter creeping ever closer, and this inn wasn’t nice enough to have a fire in the room. Aiden had warmed the bed somewhat by going to bed first, but it was still chilly. Lambert rolled to his side. If he could just fall asleep, it would be fine. But between being hyper aware of Aiden’s bare skin close enough to touch, and the chill he couldn’t shake, sleep wasn’t coming. He shifted and fidgeted and rolled over.

“Lamb,” Aiden murmured, sleep-drunk. “C’mere.”

“What?”

Aiden rolled over and wrapped an arm around Lambert’s waist, pulling him in back to chest. Aiden nuzzled into the nape of Lambert’s neck. “There. I know you get cold. I’ll warm you up.” He murmured.

Lambert froze. He should pull away. But there was no room. And Aiden’s warm breath was puffing against his neck, stirring the hairs there. He hoped Aiden was too close to sleep to notice his frantic heartbeat. Aiden shimmied in closer, pressing their bodies together, and squeezed his waist. Lambert let out a sigh and felt tension leak out of his body. He felt warm, and safe, and cared for. Maybe he could indulge tonight. Worry about it tomorrow. He drifted off to sleep.

———

When sunlight started to peek in the window, Aiden woke on his back in the small inn bed. He was pinned down by Lambert who was sprawled across him, one leg in between Aiden’s, arm thrown across Aiden’s chest, head on his shoulder.Aiden smiled and nuzzled into Lambert’s hair, breathing in his scent. He didn’t dare move any more than that. He knew once he woke Lambert would scramble away, red-faced and probably cursing. He soaked in the smell and the weight and the warmth of him while he could. One day he’s crack through the bastard’s armour. One day, he’d be able to hold him like this while they were both awake. But he could wait. For Lambert, he had the all time and patience necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
